


45 Ways to Fall in Love

by Oreoiero



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluffity fluff, M/M, Omegaverse, Sex, Smut, Soulmate AU, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreoiero/pseuds/Oreoiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 couples fall in love in 45 ways, in 45 locations, in 45 days. Some of those times were in different universes.</p><p>basically just a sad excuse to not stick to the same story</p><p>i'm sorry in advance for the feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	45 Ways to Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mock me, i know i still haven't updated my other fic, but still.
> 
> comments are always welcome
> 
> no editors this time, so please excuse any errors 
> 
> i just really wanted to write some straight up fluff and straight up smut 
> 
> (even though most of it's not straight)
> 
> written to this playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLrSCgvuy_QGn8RLfQ9t529Bu_Y5RqQVRt
> 
> soulmate au: everyone is mute until they meet their soulmate

Jake walked silently, for that was all he could do. None of his friends had met their "soulmate" and therefore could not speak. It was a stupid myth, he thought, the human race probably just evolved so that only adults could speak so that the children don't get in the way. But that theory is always shot down when one of the kids at the bus stop called him over. He doesn't even like the guy, but he just ignores his sign language and continues trying to be his friend. Once he had found his soulmate, he quickly forgot how to use sign language. He can quickly get annoying. 

"Hey Jake! How's it going?" John calls. Jake rolls his eyes and sighs. "That great huh?" John laughs. The bus pulls up and they both get in. "Say where's Dave?" he asks. Shut the fuck up about your soulmate for two seconds Jake thinks. Its hard enough listening to you talk. A guy with white-blonde hair steps onto the bus. He smirks at Jake and exclaims "Oh hey its my soulmate!" He walks over to John and kisses him. Jake rolls his eyes again. He swears they do this every morning just to make fun of him. He scoots over to make room for the newcomer.

"Hey guys did you hear? My cousin moved here yesterday. He transferred to our school and is in your homeroom John." I smile. A newbie huh? This should be interesting. "Really? Cool! Jake! His cousin is going to be in our homeroom!" Jake scowled 'I know, i heard Dave the first time.' he signed. He's mute not fucking deaf. He hopes this new Strider isn't as annoying as this one.

Once they are in class, Jake takes his usual seat in the back of the class, away from everyone else. All the chatters sit up front, where they can be called on the answer stuff, being the obnoxious pricks they are. He sighs and starts to get comfortable when a kid with pointy glasses walks in. Jake doesn't notice him at first, but he soon does once the kid starts signing to the teacher. Oh, so he hasn't met his mate yet. Cool. The kid walked to the front of the class and stood there with his head hanging, waiting for the class to be silent after the teacher started shushing them. The teacher clears her throat.

"Class i would like you to meet Dirk Strider. He's new here, so i want you all to be nice to him." She says. The chatters all murmur a hello and Dirk looks up, and stares right at Jake. He took Jake's breath away, and he struggled to breath. All of a sudden Jake gasped, and exclaimed "Oh my god!" Realizing these were his first words. Dirk looked at shocked as Jake did. "Holy shit." He whispered, realizing these were his first words as well. The class was dead silent. Even John, who usually new what to say during moments like these was speechless. "Dude. Bathroom. Now." said Dirk, heading out the classroom door, and Jake followed him, completely dumbstruck. 

"Dude!" Said Dirk, running his hands threw his hair. "Dude." Jake agreed. They were silent for a moment. "This whole thing is shit!" Jake yelled and kicked a bathroom stall. Dirk was silent, he held onto the bathroom wall. "So you're my..." "Soulmate." Jake finished. "I'm about as surprised as you are dude." Dirk shook his head. "I just... never thought it would be a guy, you know? Thought it would be a nice girl that i ran into in the hallway, or a a girl i met at the park. But i never thought it would be a guy. Much less a hot guy." Jake blushed. "But you know what? I think that's kinda cool. Beats having to take care of an accidental child." Dirk laughed.

Jake shook his head and smiled. This guy was an absolute dork. But he had to hand it to him, the guy could rock a wife beater. Jake looked over at Dirk who was running his fingers through his golden hair. Jake walked over to him and softly planted a kiss to his lips, and just about melted. Dirk's lips were soft and warm, and made Jake feel like he was floating. Dirk responded by smacking Jake against the wall and kissing him again, this time they were moving together like they had done this a thousand times, and Dirk licked Jake's bottom lip, practically demanding entrance. Jake complied and opened his mouth, letting Dirk slide his powerful mouth muscle into his moist cavern. they passionately kissed for a few minutes before Dirk leaned back, letting a strand of saliva keep them together. They were both panting hard. Dirk laughed. "My place or your's hot stuff?"

Jake smiled. He's pretty sure his life just started. And what a good life it will be

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry
> 
> comments are always appreciated


End file.
